


smooth sailing

by ofdaffodilsandmoonlight



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Jay has anxiety, M/M, Relationship Problems, Sailing, Time Passing, but for now..., but he can also sail, daytime, gay poem, im great at tags, maybe one day ill finish my damn fic, minor alcoholism, nick lives in a houseboat, not so smooth sailing, not-daytime, poem, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight/pseuds/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight
Summary: talk some sense to me...





	smooth sailing

stars danced on  
my tongue as  
the bay rocked  
us into a state of  
content, new york  
air filling our lungs  
and quenching  
this age of  
anxiety  
for just a   
moment.   
hands in golden  
hair, the sigh  
that escapes  
you lets  
on that it's  
better than  
blowing smoke   
into the sky.  
  
the day had  
passed, sunburn,  
squint, and smile  
pinching our faces,  
your touches  
like burying  
in warm  
sand,  
salt water  
freckling the  
white of our skin.  
  
but then came sunset  
and scrubbing our  
skin raw of sand  
and what you  
saw as  
dirt  
i have been  
too honest with  
myself to question  
whether mud had yet  
dried on my hands  
but it frightened  
you and waves  
crashed but  
if nothing  
else,  
you taught  
me to sail and   
with a last crash  
of waves and flood  
of salt water i  
found you  
once  
again.


End file.
